


Come What May

by suyari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, McCall Pack, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Scent Marking, Sibling Incest, True Alpha Scott, Twincest, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past begins to catch up to the twins. With no pack to protect them, they never the less run to Scott for protection. Isaac is against it, but it isn't in Scott's nature to turn away those in need of help. Even if the means by which to do so are a little more involved than the young alpha is accustomed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The bike swerved, nearly toppling over as they took a turn too closely. Only werewolf reflexes and a natural synchronicity kept them from a brutal accident. Not that it mattered. Healing abilities aside, if Scott didn't agree to help them, they wouldn't have long to live anyway.

Aiden's arms tightened around his brother to keep his balance as he turned to check over either direction. The bike picked up speed as Ethan pushed it to it's capacity, gunning down a stretch of road recklessly. They nearly wrecked again in their haste to be free of it and on pack territory - which for the moment only encompassed Scott's home, the school, and a few miles of woods in between. They'd have to push him to expand his claim on the entire city, but that would come later. If there was a later.

They leapt from the bike, letting it slide in continued momentum down the street, leaving sparks and pops and minute traces of metal shrapnel in it's wake. Running full out for the door, they slammed into it bodily, causing it to buckle. Scott appeared at the noise, looking down at them in confusion, where they lay sprawled at his feet on the ashwood floor. When they looked up, his eyes were glowing red, and his gaze was fixed outside. They looked to one another. They might have a chance after all.

"What happened?" demanded Isaac from the top of the stairs.

"We need sanctuary," Ethan replied.

Scott stepped over them, but it wasn't a dismissive move. The way his shoulders remained tight, as if prepared to fight. The care with which he stepped between their bodies, mindful of their fallen state. The way he paused at the threshold and inhaled deeply, body taking up all the space in the doorway. Scott may have remained stubborn in his refusal to accept them formally, but he considered them an extension of his pack if by mere association and familiarity. They would take anything they could get.

"Sanctuary?" asked the Beta, as he descended.

"We know we're not pack," Aiden explained. "But we need protection."

Scott turned to face them, eyes back to normal, but posture still rigid. "From what?"

"We have a lot of enemies."

"Hard to believe that," snorted Isaac.

They didn't glare - not completely - they needed help, and Scott was the only one likely to provide it. They couldn't afford to rupture any peace with his pack, even if they were being purposely provoked.

"One of them's caught wind of us."

"We can't run. He'll give chase."

"Why should we care?"

"Isaac."

"Scott. They probably deserve it. After everything-" His mouth snapped shut at the hand Scott held up. Scott was never forceful - the sign of a true alpha - but that didn't mean he wasn't obeyed. If anything, he was obeyed quicker, more readily than a regular alpha. Because Scott actually gave a damn. And that made people want to impress him. If only to be rewarded with his approval. The twins sure felt it, and strongly. "That doesn't mean we can't hear them out," he informed his beta. "Do you need _my_ protection? Specifically?"

They nodded.

"But, Scott..."

"Will he attack Isaac?"

"No. He's part of your pack."

"Besides, we gunned it here. He doesn't know where you live, and we didn't leave much of a scent trail."

"Isaac, could you put the bike in the garage? I want to talk to Aiden and Ethan and it's probably better if they don't go outside right now."

Isaac heaved a sigh, distinctly unhappy, but complied. He glared them both down as he passed, disappearing quickly, likely the faster to get it over with and return to Scott's side.

Scott gestured toward the living room. "Sit." It wasn't a command, it was an invitation. But they obeyed as if it had been. The alpha disappeared as they settled into the couch nervously, reappearing with two bottles. He tossed them at them, sitting across from them. "So, what's up?"

Aiden sighed, fiddling with his bottle cap.

Ethan uncapped his, took a long draw and replied, "We need you to have sex with us."

Scott hadn't been drinking anything, but he choked regardless. Brown eyes wide as he stared at them. "What?" he finally wheezed.

"We need to be in your bed," Aiden added. "Carry your scent. We need to _belong_ to you. In body, if not in name."

Scott's mouth opened, working soundlessly for a minute, like a fish trying to breathe air.

Ethan leaned forward, to catch his eyes. "I don't think you understand our position here. We're omegas. We're the pack's bitches."

"Literally."

"Anything anyone tells us, we have to do. Anything anyone wants from us, they can have. Anything--" He bit down, jaw flexing. His fingers curled tight about the bottle in his hand. "If you don't want us in your pack, that's fine. But, if we don't have an alpha's claim to protect us, we're worse than dead. Sadeth will break us, bind us, and use us worse than before."

"You know him?"

"Of course we know him. He was our pack's beta before...before we met Deucalion. Before we knew what we could do."

"But, if he was in your pack..."

"He left to start his own long before we carried out Deucalion's mandate."

"Betas can do that?"

"Sometimes."

"It depends on the situation."

Scott frowned and remained quiet for a long stretch. The twins looked to one another nervously.

"Scott..." Aiden said, voice soft with fear. "Please."

"Guys...I..." He shook his head. "I don't..."

"You don't even have to have sex with us."

"Though that'd be preferable. The scent lasts longer that way."

"Just come on us."

"This is insane." He stood; the twins hearts sunk with the motion.

"Scott...it's just...for a little while. We'll do all the work, we promise!"

"I'm not going to--" He exhaled heavily and raked a hand through his hair. "Wait here!"

They watched him as he stalked off, tried hard not to listen to the phone call he'd placed. Of course he'd ask Derek.

Isaac stormed back in, looming in the entryway. He wouldn't hurt them, not while they were guests in Scott's house. But the moment Scott lost his patience with them, Isaac was well within his right to start a fight. It would come sooner or later, they knew. They also didn't know who would win at this point.

Blue eyes left them, brow furrowing slightly. He took one last careful look before following his alpha.

"What are we going to do if he says no?"

"He's not going to say no."

"Did you see the look on his face? Because I did. There's no way he'll do it."

"He'll do it. Derek's going to tell him we're not lying. And when he does Scott's going to have to make a choice. It's Scott. Our lives are at risk. He may not like us, but we both know how he works. We wouldn't have come if we didn't believe he'd help, we'd be fifty miles out of town and running for the rest of our lives. We have a good thing here, just...give him a minute."

Ethan shifted, heart pounding in his chest. If Scott didn't help them...Aiden's hand found his and gave it a squeeze. "One way or another, he'll help."

The door was nearly wrenched off it's hinges as Isaac - in shift - threw it open with an angry roar and stormed out for the second time in under half an hour.

Scott sighed, leaning into the door jamb. "I can't trust you enough to accept you into my pack yet," he said. "I can't do that to them. Not yet."

They held their breath.

"And I won't put them at risk. Not like this." He closed the door carefully and locked it. "Come on, my room's upstairs."

"What about your mom?" Ethan asked as they followed him.

"She works long shifts at the hospital. She won't be home 'til after dark."

"Scott...are you sure about this?"

Ethan looked at him, concerned his question would cause Scott to change his mind.

"Honestly? No. But, I'm not about to let someone hurt you for the pleasure of it." He sounded disgusted.

They were silent as they entered his room. Scott closed the door and leaned back into it, observing them. "We don't have to do this, you know. You could just stay here."

"And we'd be safe while we were in your territory, but without your mark..."

"Sadeth would just get bold and snatch us the moment we stepped out of it, when you weren't looking."

"Pretty sure Derek explained that when you asked him about other ways, didn't he?"

Scott sighed. "Yeah. I just...It feels wrong."

"It's a fucked up system," Ethan replied with a shrug. He took off his jacket and dropped it to the floor. "Do you want one of us first? Or both at once?"

The young alpha - for a moment - resembled a startled animal.

"You aren't doing anything wrong, Scott," Aiden soothed. "You're saving our lives."

Scott swallowed. He wasn't just young physically - that much they had in common. He was a young alpha. Tested and vetted, yes, but mostly unaware of his true power and potential. Scott was so distracted by the need to protect everyone that he very rarely used his pack efficiently. Small as it was, if he ever wanted to, he could accomplish a lot. In all their time spent in various packs, the one thing Aiden and Ethan could say for certain was that Scott's pack _trusted_ him, completely and without hesitation. That sort of loyalty was extremely rare. Scott didn't know _how_ rare. And by extension, how well he had it.

"We're really grateful," Aiden added as Ethan stepped behind him and helped his brother out of his own jacket.

"Let us show you how _much_ ," he rumbled.

For all that they needed Scott's help, there was more to it than a simple request for sanctuary. They were omegas without a pack, and it left them highly unstable. Their wolves increasingly volatile, it was getting more and more difficult to keep it together without a pack to make them whole. There were reasons lone wolves didn't survive long, and hunters only played a very small part in it.

To be so close to a pack, to an alpha, was both a blessing and a curse. Running along beside them helped ease the ache. Being included helped calm the anxiety. But being constantly rebuffed was hell on the nerves. And to have a True Alpha be aware of them, but not _want_ them hurt so deeply, it was like living with a raw, open wound that refused to heal.

In truth, more than anything, they just wanted to belong. To be accepted. To feel the strong, steady presence of an alpha _within_ them again. Scott's presence - a siren's call that didn't deliver - was slowly driving them crazy. They needed to be near him. To mean _something_ to him. To feel his touch - that he gave so freely to everyone else. The warmth of his body, the scent on his skin, and the feel of _belonging_ he promised with his every breath.

Scott didn't move as they prowled closer, hearts racing with anticipation and just enough concern to slow their eagerness. He watched them approach, eyebrows shooting upward as they both dropped to their knees in front of him. "What...?" he gasped. There was surprise in his voice, disbelief in the catch of his throat. But his body was responding to their closeness. His jeans growing tight, his heart rate accelerating, his inhales growing sharper and less regular.

Ethan groaned and leaned in to press his face against Scott's hip. Aiden stroked his brother's shoulder, feeling the trembling he was sure was echoed in his own body. They'd wanted to belong for so long, the possibility of it occurring - even in an offhanded way - was overwhelming.

"Scott," Ethan breathed, looking up at him. He tipped his head all the way back, baring his throat. Hands hovering just over Scott's fly.

A flash of red and Scott nodded, a little more in control.

Ethan tore at the material. Descending on it as if it had personally offended him. Shoving Scott's jeans and underwear down, he wasted no time in swallowing him to the root. Scott inhaled sharply, rocking on his heels as Ethan made eager, joyous noises around the cock in his mouth. Aiden eased Scott's clothes the rest of the way down his legs, carefully removing his sneakers and guiding him free of them. Leaning in, he whined, nose pressing beneath his brother's chin. Ethan withdrew enough to allow him a taste. His tongue raked over the base of Scott's cock slowly, enjoying the taste of it, the weight of it, the heat and pulse of pure alpha against his mouth. He pressed in closer, wedging himself between his brother's body and the alpha's to lap at his balls.

"Fuck!" Scott hissed, weight shifting as he spread his legs. "Oh fuck!" His head made contact with the wall. His hands found their heads, fingers gripping firm but gentle. He didn't demand, didn't force, didn't direct, merely encouraged. It only made them want him _more_. No alpha - no werewolf - had ever been as gentle as Scott. Allowing them to move as they wanted, making sure every moment was of their own choosing. Letting them set the pace, letting them touch and taste at their leisure. Granting them autonomy, ensuring the entire affair was wholly consensual.

"I'm gonna..." he gasped, his entire body trembling. The twins responded eagerly. "Guys...guys, wait...wait!"

They paused, eyes moving up to meet his. Warm and brown and alight with desire. He closed them after a moment, dropping a hand over his face for good measure, with an agonized moan. His cock throbbed, balls tight, abdomen flexing as he tried to fight it off. "Shit...can't look at you. Can't..." He flagged a hand erratically. They assumed he meant 'off' and withdrew. "I just...I need a minute..."

He was so beautiful. Leaning back against the wall, back arched, legs extended, cock jutting up proudly, gleaming with spit and precome. On their knees in front of him, Aiden and Ethan squirmed slightly with the need to finish.

Scott panted, taking in deep, controlling breaths that rocked his entire body in a way that only turned them on _more_. When he pushed off the wall and tugged off his shirt, throwing it aside, they frowned slightly in confusion. When his eyes met their's he was determined. The doubt and unease gone. His hands returned to the backs of their heads. They immediately leaned in, but his fingertips pressed against the bases of their skulls and they rose as directed. Scott drew them close, so their brows nearly met, meeting their eyes. "Do you _want_ this?" he husked.

" _Yes_."

Scott kissed Ethan first. Aiden watched as his brother moaned and melted into it, mouth opening beneath the alpha's with a desperation he had never seen from him. The kiss was passionate and raw and emotional, but it didn't cause an ache in his chest. Instead, he felt his heart beat faster, adrenaline surging through his veins. He pressed close and Scott turned his head to catch his mouth. Initiating Aiden into the blaze of his returned desire as Ethan relocated to the alpha's throat. Kissing and licking and nosing as Scott lit a fire in Aiden so intense - with just his _mouth_ \- that he knew if Scott didn't fuck them, they wouldn't need Sadeth to find them, they'd outright die from being so utterly bereft.

The alpha's hands left them to tug open their shirts. The next few moments consisted of nothing but kisses and touches and clothes being shed in a furious attempt to keep broken contact to a minimum while getting naked as fast as they possibly could. And then his hands were on them again, curled about their cocks. He gave them a simultaneous squeeze that nearly liquidated their spines. "Bed."

It gave an ominous tremble as the three of them toppled into it, but held fast. They pressed in close, doubling their efforts against the alpha's heated body. Scott moaned and wrapped his arms about them, hands stroking down their backs, asses and thighs before sweeping back up again. Their cocks brushed between them, sliding slickly across anything they touched, sometimes meeting and gliding over one another's.

"Scott...."

"Scott please..."

"Shh..." he soothed. He kissed one and then the other, before drawing both brows back to his, so they all touched. "I promise."

His hands pushed against their shoulders, encouraging them to lay back. They stroked one another as he left, kissing softly to ground themselves, to reassure one another, and to comfort each other at the physical - if momentary - loss. When Scott returned, he settled on the bed between them, his knees spread so he was settled with one leg between each of their own spread ones. "I haven't..." he explained, lube in hand. "I mean, to myself once or twice, but not..."

They spread their legs as one, settling the heel of the leg not trapped beneath his on the bed and lifting their hips.

"We have."

"We'll show you."

"It's okay."

"We trust you, Scott."

Scott took a steadying breath and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. He rubbed the fore and middle fingers of each hand together, coating both and the adjoining ring fingers entirely. "You're going to have to..." He gestured with his arms, elbows lifting. They smiled - nearly laughed - and complied. Reaching down to spread themselves, and one another open. Scott's eyes flashed with something that was most certainly not a display of power, and he bent forward.

They gasped as he touched them so intimately, fingers following the whorls, rubbing in increasingly tighter circles about them. By the time he moved to slip a finger in each, there was surprise on his face. They laughed then.

"We've done this before," Aiden reminded him.

"Some of us more often than others," added Ethan.

Scott's fingers moved within them.

"Sometimes...with..."

"Each...other..."

They'd never heard a moan like the one Scott released at the revelation, slightly agonized, but entirely turned on. Almost as if he couldn't believe he'd never thought about it, while at the same time questioning why he ought to have in the first place. He worked a second finger in. Ethan groaned, arching slightly. Aiden shifted with a grunt. Scott reworked his strategy.

Before long, Ethan was thrusting back, human and canine sounds mixing in his throat as Scott found and proceeded to exploit his prostate. His fingers gripped Aiden's skin tightly, his other hand clenched in the bed sheet, rhythmically tugging. Scott leaned over them to mouth at Aiden's neck, easing a third finger inside him slowly. He released his own cheek to grasp the alpha's elbow, hips canting up slightly. They'd never been bedded by another were who'd given thought to adjusting the pace for them. Aiden always needed a little extra coaxing, but only Ethan had ever taken the time to do it. It was how they'd started sleeping together actually. His twin's attempts to comfort him, to prove it could be pleasurable, that he'd even grow to like it if the one he was with took their time to accommodate his needs.

Aiden had never been coaxed by another male before - Ethan aside. He found the seduction dizzying, his response to Scott more eager than he'd been expecting. Desire was one thing, but enjoying the experience was another entirely. He'd never enjoyed himself more.

"Scott...Scott...Scott please!" Ethan panted, as he pushed back, hips stuttering. "I need you! I need you inside me!" He released his hold on Aiden and the sheets, hands moving to grip Scott's sides, legs tucking up close to his body.

Scott growled, but it wasn't chiding. The sound more expressive of his state of mind than anything. He withdrew his hand from Ethan, reaching blindly but accurately, to retrieve the lube and hold it out to him. Ethan needed no further encouragement. Lube spilled over Aiden's side as he eagerly opened it and poured some into his hand. Scott inhaled sharply against Aiden's skin as Ethan's hand met and curled about him. The alpha's hips pressing into the the touch with long strokes that had both twins moaning in anticipation.

He drew back, looking down at them with a frown.

"Do you want to see my face or not?" Ethan asked, unfazed.

"Yeah," Scott replied.

Ethan nodded, and propping himself up, scooted over to wedge himself between his twin and the alpha. Aiden stroked him as he positioned himself, arching up into his twin as he settled his weight. The furrow in Scott's brow smoothed itself out. It didn't seem to have occurred to him to have arranged them in such a way, but he clearly enjoyed what he was seeing; cock pulsing in Ethan's hand. He bit his lip, eyes closing minutely as he was positioned against him. Ethan drew his knees up, resting fully against Aiden while Scott adjusted. He trembled with anticipation as Scott slowly pushed forward. Ethan's hands clutched at him, fingertips scrabbling in an attempt to not just claw at him in pleasure. By the time the alpha was fully seated, Ethan had wrapped all four limbs about him and pressed his mouth to his shoulder. Scott didn't seem to even feel his weight as he braced an arm by Aiden's shoulder and began to thrust.

The fingers within Aiden at first remained gentle and guiding, even as he seemed to lose control, in direct response to Ethan's body about him. Soon - perhaps in response to Aiden's own increase in want - they began to pump in and out of him with growing speed, until they matched the thrusts of his hips. All three moved as one for a while, until neither twin could much remember which they were. And then Scott removed his fingers. Aiden cried out with a near sob, which was echoed by Ethan a moment later as Scott withdrew from him and shifting his hips down with the aid of a knee to the bed, slid carefully into Aiden.

Aiden clawed at his twin's chest as the alpha thrust into him. Ethan shifted, limbs readjusting with a whine before he threw his head back against Aiden's shoulder. Rubbing himself off against Scott's chest with quick thrusts against the hollows between his muscles. Scott pressed forward, closing the gap and bit Ethan against the throat.

Ethan came with a shout. Both twins well aware of the procedure, even if Scott could only be working on instinct. Between them, Ethan bucked and trembled and eventually sagged in release. Scott worked an arm between the twins to draw Ethan close again and support his weight so he could remain where he was without crushing Aiden in the process. The shift in their position made it easy for Aiden to thrust his own hard, weeping cock against his brother's ass. The slide against the curve of his cheeks almost too much as Scott began to pound into him in earnest.

Scott's name seemed to be the only word he was capable of as he grew nearer and nearer to release. Ethan eventually recovered enough to assist, hips rocking back to meet Aiden's desperate thrusts.

Ethan's hands caught the Alpha's head between them, cupping his face and jaw tenderly. He met Scott's eyes and they shared a passionate kiss before the omega rasped, "You have to bite him too."

Scott didn't ask, just moved to comply. Aiden arched into his descent, tilting his head back until he was pinned beneath his twin, the alpha they wanted so desperately to call their own, Scott's wild thrusts and oblivion. The moment Scott's teeth met his skin, he screamed his release to the ceiling. Jerking as the alpha's jaws settled about his vulnerable throat.

Scott thrust three more times, milking Aiden's release before finding his own. He pulsed a few times then slipped out, gripping himself tightly and pushing Ethan back down to re-enter him, where he finished.

The twins appreciated the sentiment.

Scott collapsed into them, sweaty and breathing erratic. His chest heaved as he tried to come back down. They stroked what they could reach, all pressed comfortably together. Doing their best to assist, even though they knew better. Scott needed the grounding, and they wanted nothing more than to be what he needed. To help him achieve his wants and desires. No matter the cost.

After several minutes, Scott's back went rigid and he jerked upright in surprise. Ethan smiled and thrust back almost lazily. The young alpha looked down in confusion and slight alarm at his newly hardened cock sliding effortlessly in and out of the younger omega.

"It's your first claiming," he explained, reaching up to smooth a hand comfortingly over Scott's chest. "It's okay."

"You're not going to be satisfied until we're both saturated with your scent," Aiden explained, mirroring the touch against Scott's hip. "It'll take a while."

"A few more goes at least."

"Your body will keep you primed for it until you're satisfied. Don't worry, it's just another thing we can do." He smiled at him.

Scott raked a hand through his hair, exhaling with a sigh, even as his hips began to meet Ethan's, instead of remaining still. "I always thought..."

"Nothing wrong with you," Aiden soothed. "It's natural for us."

"I..."

"Let us take care of you," Ethan murmured. "Let go, like before. You can't hurt us." He wrapped his arms about Scott again. "Take what you want, Scott." He kissed the alpha below the curve of his jaw. "We won't break."

The rumble of a growl vibrated in Scott's chest.

"That's it..." Aiden encouraged. "Be the alpha."

"Let go..." Ethan breathed against his skin. "It's okay, Scott...Just let go."

It took a moment, but Scott eventually complied. Trusting them, sharing himself - his true nature - with them. It would have been impossible to _not_ notice the change. He ducked in and kissed Ethan deeply, intimately, possessively. Then, drawing back, flipped him over, and sunk back in, thrusting deep and quick.

Ethan responded eagerly beneath him, and was rewarded for it. Aiden rolled onto his side and watched. Noting the changes in his brother, and in himself. They'd actively sought an alpha for sex. For claiming. For ownership. The one thing they'd always despised about their position in a pack had turned into their own private joy. Even as Scott gave in to his alpha needs, he was considerate and engaging. Wanting them to feel as much pleasure - if not _more_ \- than he did. He took his time with Ethan, before releasing, and moving to Aiden; romancing him again in the wait for his body to recuperate.

As he took Aiden, Ethan watched, regathering his own strength. Scott was a strong and ardent individual. He believed with every scrap of conviction he possessed in helping people. He would do his best every time, give of himself entirely, for the safety and security, the happiness and well being of others. Even when he didn't particularly care or like them. From the response they had evoked in his alpha state, the twins could be sure that he indeed felt _something_ for them. That at some point, he had made the conscious decision to include them in the circle of his protection - long before they'd come to ask him for help.

Scott was dutiful and loyal and selfless to a fault.

Aiden gasped beneath him, Scott's mouth leisurely exploring his neck as they recovered. Scott reached out, and drew Ethan close, bringing him into the tangle of their bodies, the knot of their devotion.

Scott was thorough and dedicated.

He kissed them, hips already lazily thrusting his returning vitality between their pressed hips.

It would be a while before he was personally satisfied.

The twins could most certainly respect that.


	2. Chapter Two

The sound of the rain as it fell and moved along the gutters and angles of the house was soothing in a way it never had been. Tucked in bed with their alpha, his arms around them, holding them close, stroking their hair, kissing them every now and again as they drifted lazily. It was the true definition of peace, of contentment. Lounging after a lengthy stretch of vigorous sex, the scent of Scott pouring off their skin and the feeling of _belonging_ settled firmly in their hearts. It was days like this they held on to, treasured, turned to when things got bad, revisited when they needed comforting. The memories Scott had been giving them for the past three weeks would have to be enough when it was over.

They still hadn't decided where they would go, but they knew that the tension that had been growing in the pack would not be assuaged any other way. While the non-wolf members of the pack had managed to form a sort of precarious acceptance of their presence - neither fully integrating them nor officially opposing them - the only other wolf in it at present was slowly growing more and more furious at the intrusion. Isaac made sure they knew he didn't like them, didn't appreciate their presence, didn't approve of their using his alpha for their own selfish gains. He was as openly hostile to them as he could get away with, and while he didn't outright attack them, the threat loomed in the air between them, suffocating in it's intensity.

While the rest of the pack could ignore them as outlying annoyances, Isaac couldn't escape the clear territorial nature of their existence. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent of Scott that radiated from their skin. His eyes narrowed, flashing threateningly every time he found the scent stronger, overlayed with renewed application. He growled at them when they crossed one another in the halls, or bumped into one another in the house. Watched their every move with a stillness that broadcasted a preparedness to handle their insolence at the earliest convenience.

Aiden and Ethan respected Isaac's irritation. They had invaded his pack, his home, his territory, his life, and his relationship with his alpha. With no other wolves in the pack, Isaac had enjoyed the sole attention and focus of Scott's alpha nature. The constant touches and close brushes, the quiet jokes and press of bodies. Werewolves were extremely complex social creatures. And within the confines of a pack, it was even more important. The fewer wolves in the pack, the closer the bonds. Scott and Isaac had been through a lot as a pack in the short time it had existed, and having both been running together for a while under Derek, had survived the transition admirably. However, the fact remained that for a long while, they were all the other had in terms of werewolf companionship and the bond that had formed between them had been upset by Scott's protective claim on Aiden and Ethan. With as close as they were, the twins were under no such delusions as to assume Isaac would just let it go. It was in their best interests to be far out of reach by the time the arrangement came to a mutual end. Except for the part where they didn't want it to end at all.

Every day they spent in Scott's company was filled with happiness. Every night with passion. And every moment with belonging. It felt _right_ to be with Scott. Right in a way as they had never known the feeling to be. An understanding from deep within their cores that beside him was where they belonged, where they'd been born to be, where they had always been searching to find themselves. Now that they had finally found their place, they were loathe to give it up. Both the position, and the alpha who occupied their every thought, meant everything to them. There were days they knew they would fight if they had to to keep it, to keep him. There were days they understood they'd never belong. But, in between, settled in his arms as they were, naked and entwined and merely existing, they could no more choose one over the other.

Scott always felt their disquiet and soothed and comforted them until they swayed between decisions. Back and forth until they were so confused they simply pressed themselves into his protective strength and let it all drift away. They knew they couldn't do it forever. No matter that they wanted to with everything they were. It wasn't even about love, though they felt that for him, it was about Scott and what was best for _him_. Except Scott never knew what was best for him and always ignored it when it was pointed out to him. Choosing instead to do what was best for everyone else, even if it left him stranded and outcast. It was a stability they couldn't help but respect. A strength of will they wanted to devote the rest of their lives to protecting.

"You're thinking too much," Scott murmured, stroking them.

"Sorry," they replied. Their eyes opened and met, looking over the expanse of Scott's chest to stare mournfully at one another.

"You guys always wear me out, but I can't do the same thing for you," he sighed.

Their heads instantly popped up, unhappiness at causing him discomfort and self-doubt flooding them.

"No, Scott," Ethan said, stroking over his chest. "It's nothing like that."

"You wear us out plenty," Aiden added, fingers splaying low over Scott's abdomen. "We just..." He looked down, sighed and then met the alpha's eyes. It was time. "We don't want to give it up. You. This. All of it."

Scott reached for his face, caressing the side of it. "You don't have to go anywhere."

"Yeah we do," Ethan replied. "We're making a mess here. Your pack-"

"Is getting used to you. It's going to take time, but we'll all adjust."

"Not for Isaac."

Scott blinked at them.

"You can't tell us you haven't noticed," Ethan pointed out.

Scott sighed. "I noticed, I just...I mean, I understand. Why he's upset. And I'm not going to try and force him not to be. That's unfair."

"I don't think you really understand," Aiden replied softly, hand stroking over the alpha's skin to soothe the sting.

"When was the last time you touched him?"

Scott looked between them, one to the other.

They both sighed.

"Scott..."

"I touch him all the time," the alpha countered, sounding completely unsure.

"You _used_ to touch him all the time," Ethan pointed out. "Now you touch _us_ all the time."

"Scott, we love being here. We do. We've never been happier to be in an alpha's bed." Scott drew him in for a kiss he accepted gratefully. "But Scott," he continued, against the other teen's lips. "Isaac needs you too."

"Isaac needs you _more_ ," Ethan corrected.

"Isaac doesn't need me that way."

"Yes he does," they replied.

Their conversation was interrupted by the slamming of the front door. A human would have trouble following the nearly soundless ascent up the stairs, but to other werewolves, it was as if Isaac hadn't bothered at all. The twins nudged Scott gently. He sighed, untangling from them slowly and sitting up. "Isaac."

Outside his door, the other paused.

"Could you come in here for a minute?"

The pause stretched, as Isaac likely weighed the manner in which Scott had spoken in order to decide whether or not disobedience would be possible. "Do you need something?" he finally asked, having not moved at all.

"Come in here, please."

Even with the politeness, it was an order.

Isaac heaved a sigh and obeyed as agonizingly slowly as he could manage. First leaning forward, then catching the doorknob, turning it so that every click of the tumblers echoed in the space between them, then leaning into it to use a combination of his body weight and gravity to unwillingly swing it open and step inside. The moment he did, his face scrunched up in reaction to the scent of sex and the mingled, proprietary smell of Scott on the twins' skin.

"Close the door."

"But, Scott, I really-"

"Isaac, close the door, please."

It was still an order, if a gentle one, and Isaac let the door go with a little more force than normal. It swung wide, rebounding off the wall before slamming against the frame. Scott got out of bed and crossed over to him, leaning into him to lock it. Isaac's eyes - a swirling gold - remained focused on his alpha the entire time. Scott drew back and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Isaac," he said, reaching to catch the beta's face between his hands. Isaac's eyes closed, his entire body deflating as it pressed into the touch. "I'm so sorry." Scott drew him close, wrapping both arms around him as soon as Isaac had molded against him.

"You...haven't touched me in weeks..." the beta choked out against Scott's skin.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I didn't know what I did. What did I do, Scott? I'm sorry. I am!"

Scott jerked Isaac close, arms about him tightening as much as they could without causing him injury. Though, the twins suspected Isaac wouldn't mind that. His own arms were clasped so tightly about Scott the muscles trembled. His face remained pressed against Scott's neck, as if he could inhale him and only him if he tried hard enough. "I'm so sorry!"

"Isaac...Isaac, no. You didn't do anything wrong." He stroked over Isaac's back and shoulders, following his spine. "I swear. I'm just...I'm an idiot. I'm new at this and I don't know what I'm doing and...I didn't even realize. I'm sorry. You don't have to apologize for anything. It was all my fault."

Isaac's hands curled into fists against Scott's back, in lieu of fabric to grip. "Why do you keep choosing them over me?" he asked brokenly.

"I'm not," Scott replied softly.

"You are," Isaac insisted. "I could...if you need this, Scott...I could-"

"Isaac," the alpha sighed. "I'm not...It's hard to explain. But, I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you don't want to do. That's not how it works." He stroked back Isaac's hair, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I don't _need_ this. I just...I like this."

"I could-"

"Isaac." He drew away to look him in the eyes.

"But, I _want_ to!" Isaac protested.

Scott blinked, and did so again when Isaac buckled and pressed his face beneath Scott's chin submissively, nuzzling eagerly. "I love you Scott."

"I love you too, Isaac."

"No. I _love_ you, Scott." He pulled away to look him in the eyes. "I love you. I talked to Derek...we do mate, you know. For life and everything. And..." His eyes dropped, flicking around aimlessly before flitting back up to meet Scott's again from beneath his lashes. "I want that with you."

It took Scott's brain a moment to catch up. "...Oh," he said in surprise.

Isaac bit his lip and looked away again. "Yeah, so..."

"Wow."

"I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I just..." He cast about again and then shrugged. "I don't know."

"Don't be sorry."

Isaac's eyes slowly met Scott's again.

"Don't ever be sorry about loving someone."

Isaac blinked, caught in the alpha's gaze. They both turned to look as Aiden and Ethan got up.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked.

"This is a very personal thing for our kind," Aiden explained gently.

"We're going to leave so you can figure it out," Ethan added.

"It's not our place to be here."

"No, wait," Scott said, a hand out. When they made to move, looking for their clothes, his eyes went red and he snapped, "SIT DOWN!" They did; exactly where they'd been standing, knees completely giving out as their bodies rushed to comply.

Scott rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I..."

"It's okay, Scott," Isaac murmured, nosing his jaw.

"I'm sorry I'm not better at this."

"It's okay," Aiden soothed. "Everyone struggles with it."

"You're doing just fine," Ethan agreed.

"No, I'm not. I..." He swallowed, the hand still in contact with Isaac smoothing over his wet back to comfort himself with the solid familiarity of pack. "I don't know..."

Isaac folded back around him, resting his head on Scott's shoulder. It took a while for the alpha to calm down. But, Isaac remained steadfast. Unmoving as he supported him, let him draw strength and stability from him and the bond they shared.

"You need more wolves in your pack," Aiden explained, when Scott and Isaac had moved to the bed after the alpha had regained his bearings and Isaac had lost the strength in his legs from the demanding draw.

"We can help stabilize you," Ethan added.

Scott guided Isaac down, but they struggled slightly as he tried to lay him with his head to the pillows and Isaac resisted. A moment later, Isaac scooted around and lay his head over Scott's thigh, sighing in contented relief. Scott's hand found his hair and buried itself in it.

"With just the two of you, there's too much of a burden. We can help you, share the load."

"Scott." They moved to his sides, settling down on the floor on either side of his knees. "Let us help you."

Scott shook his head. "I don't want you to feel-"

"Scott, stop giving a shit!" Ethan replied, exasperated. "Most alphas give you the option of join or die. And all you can do is worry over everyone! You won't even accept us when we _offer_ ourselves to you!"

Aiden sighed, hands closing over Scott's thigh. "What he means is, your desire to keep everyone happy is not an alpha's prerogative. Protecting them, safeguarding your territory, handling threats...that's what should matter most. But, you're not just an alpha. You're a true alpha, and that's a whole different list of rules that are going to take time for everyone to adjust to. Just don't shoulder it all on your own. That's why you have a pack. And because you are who you are, we want to be a part of that pack more than we've ever wanted anything."

Scott stiffened. "So you've been-"

"NO!" they both protested, horrified.

"No, Scott, listen. Please!"

"We love you. We do."

"Maybe not the same way as Isaac."

"We don't know. But, we do know that we would fight for you. We would die for you. We would do anything you wanted, and we'd be _happy_ to do it."

"You don't realize how _special_ you are, Scott. How much everyone wants to make you happy. Not because you're a true alpha, but because of who you are. You wouldn't be you if you tried to conform to any other way, and you wouldn't be a true alpha if you weren't you."

"Do you understand?"

"I don't think so," he replied, brow furrowed slightly.

"I do," Isaac said, sitting up. Scott's hand in his hair slid down the length of him, arm wrapping about him as he settled in a lotus position. "I didn't think _you_ did though."

"We do."

"Probably more than anyone."

Isaac nodded.

Scott stared at them all like they were speaking in another language he'd never even heard before.

The beta looked to each of the twins to gauge their willingness, before looking back at Scott. "I don't think it's something that can be explained with words," he told him. "Not in a way you'd understand." And then he kissed him.

Scott inhaled sharply, then threw both arms about Isaac tightly and drew him close with a low moan. Isaac's chest rumbled with a responding growl of pleasure, and then he was closing in on Scott, who gave up the space of his own accord. The twins were fairly sure Scott had no idea what it meant. Just how much Isaac meant to him that he, as an alpha, would retreat of his own free will, to allow a lesser dominant wolf to usurp his personal space.

Isaac straddled him, following him down as their mouths engaged. Scott's hands fisted in his hair, earning an increase in the beta's return. Aiden and Ethan looked to one another and tried to decide whether to assist or not. Taking a chance, they climbed up carefully on either side of the pair and reached for Isaac's over shirt. His arms freed themselves to allow them to remove it. It was all the permission they needed. Isaac had accepted them. Understood their point of view and agreed with them. They didn't face opposition from him any longer. They could stay if they wanted. Stay for as long as Scott allowed. Happiness swelled in their chests again, making them bold.

Scott growled softly as Isaac pulled away to remove his shirt. Eyes drinking in the sight of the twins helping him, the kisses and touches they shared. He growled lower as the three of them moved over him, the twins sandwiching Isaac between them. Mouthing and caressing, delighting in his response. The alpha tore open his beta's jeans with such enthusiasm the button went flying. Isaac's own eyes flashed in response. Scott's hands gripped Isaac's ass and shoved him up so he could tear the material down as far as it would go. Isaac leaned forward to return his mouth to Scott's, as the twins helped him maneuver out of what was left.

They kissed over his back, sharing a joyful moment, before Scott grabbed the perfect globes of Isaac's cheeks and spread them roughly. Isaac moaned.

Completely draining his previous action of all the proprietary lust of the former moment, Scott nipped Isaac's earlobe and asked, "Have you ever done this before?"

Isaac shook his head, which earned moans all around.

"You're going to get an amazing introduction," Ethan teased.

"Is everyone okay with this?" Scott asked seriously.

They all groaned.

"I mean it."

"Yes," Aiden said.

"Yes," Ethan said.

" _Yes_ ," Isaac said.

"Are you _sure_?"

They groaned again and Isaac moved to shut him up, descending on his mouth again. Scott's hands held him against him tenderly at first. Then began to stroke over his sides as the twins positioned themselves.

Ethan tongued at Isaac's ass, receiving a surprised jolt. Aiden - using his hands to prop up the beta's hips, took him into his mouth. Isaac moaned as they found a rhythm. The deeper and more wanton the moan, the more eager the three became. Scott plunging his tongue into Isaac's mouth with promise.

The lube wasn't far. Aiden managed to retrieve it, pouring some into his palm, and his brother's when Ethan held his hand out. Scott hissed when the elder twin's hand closed about him, hips canting up into the motion. Ethan took his time, easing one finger into Isaac slowly, without giving much ground where his mouth was concerned.

Isaac's mouth broke free of Scott's to gasp and whine. Scott's hands smoothed over his skin, mouth moving to trail all along his pale throat.

By the time Ethan had worked two fingers into him, Isaac was thrusting back. Hips caught between two mouths and four hands. Aiden stroked a slippery hand along his balls, after releasing a prepared Scott. Scott would not want to come over Isaac before he came _in_ him and they all knew it. Ethan used his other hand to brace the beta's body, carefully maneuvering a third finger inside of him.

Isaac whimpered as they continued. Neck arched back as he thrust in both directions with increasing need. Scott left marks along his skin that would heal slower than they would if made by any other, simply by virtue of his alpha status.

"I'm..." he gasped, trembling.

"Go ahead," Scott replied, voice muffled by Isaac's skin, where he'd clamped his mouth over one of his nipples. "It's okay."

"But-"

"It'll relax you. Make it easier."

"I-Oh!" He bit his lip, his entire body trembling as he fought his rapidly oncoming orgasm with all his strength.

Scott caught him by the back of the neck, bowing his head forward so their eyes could met. Both flashing gold. "Isaac. Come for me."

The force of his release was magnified by the experience, and Isaac cried out, hands gripping the bedsheets tightly as he spilled into Aiden's mouth. The twins milked him until he was spent, then guided him down over Scott's waiting cock.

"Ready?" Scott murmured into his hair.

Isaac nodded sluggishly. Inhaling sharply in the next moment, as Scott pressed in. His hands moved to curl about Scott's upper arms, as the twins helped the alpha stroke and kiss along his body. It took a few minutes of coaxing - in which Aiden was especially dedicated - but Isaac eventually relaxed and soon enough, found himself halved by the alpha's cock.

Scott murmured soft encouragement to him before rocking his hips gently. Letting Isaac get used to the feel of him inside him, before drawing back slowly and inching back in.

"Breathe," Ethan encouraged against Isaac's skin, mouth following his spine down.

"Just trust him," Aiden added, hands flowing over his side.

"I...do..." Isaac panted.

"Let go. Scott has you. It's okay."

"I-"

"It's okay. Just let go."

"I have you, Isaac," Scott promised. "I have you."

Isaac let go. They could tell a moment later that relenting and falling into his trust, instead of simply following his love made all the difference. Scott moaned as Isaac's body relaxed about him. Prompting Isaac to moan a moment later as he began the search, and - with his usual unfailing determination - soon found exactly what he was looking for.

Isaac jerked nearly upright in surprise, mouth open and eyes wide.

Scott smiled at him. "Nice?"

"What-?"

"Your prostate," Ethan explained, moving behind hm again, now that the beta was mostly upright. He guided him back and wrapped his hand about his cock, pumping slowly in counterpoint to the alpha's thrusts. "It's going to be your best friend soon."

Aiden straddled Scott as well, moving to mouth at Isaac again, this time with all the freedom of his exposed front. After a while, he took over, shifting back to take the beta in his mouth again. Scott swatted his hip and Aiden obeyed, scooching back until the alpha could eat him out. He moaned, hips jerking as his slick cock found a home between Scott's pectorals. Before Scott, an alpha had never allowed them to scent mark him in return. If they'd come at all, it had been anywhere but where it would linger. Especially over him. But, Scott liked to know they were enjoying themselves. Took great pleasure in making them come, especially when the act of releasing on him made them flush in automatic response to years of conditioning. He'd been slowly training them out of it. Just another reason they'd never wanted to leave him.

Ethan moaned, and Aiden looked up to find Isaac's arm reaching back, presumably giving his twin a rather enjoyable hand job from the looks of it. There were days they missed being one. Days they did all they could to feel each other, to know one another again like they had. Most days it fell horrifyingly, depressingly short. And then there were the days they wanted the ability back only so they could know what it was like to be one body, sharing the experience of Scott's sexual company. Every now and again though, the link still flared to life between them, if briefly. For one shining moment bonding them once more in the most perfect union any two bodies could achieve.

It flared between them then, let them feel each other's pleasure. Relish in their unified happiness and contentment, the sheer joy of having found their place and being accepted into it. A hundred million lightyears of sensation holding them captive for a full second, before they came together.

The splash of Ethan's release against Isaac's back and the vibrations of Aiden's cry around him coupled with Scott's perfect aim to bring Isaac to completion. Scott all but roaring as the beta's body clamped down around him and he shot his own release.

Aiden shuffled to rest his head against Scott's hip as Isaac slumped over him. Ethan sprawled across his back.

Scott panted beneath them, his pack in a pile over his chest.

"What...was _**that**_?" he gasped, after a moment.

The trio above him laughed.

"I think...you just declared yourself..." Isaac replied.

"Yup," Ethan added, with a wide grin.

"Declared myself?" he asked.

"Announced your presence to any challengers," Aiden explained. "Claimed your territory. Let them know you mean business."

"While having _sex_ with you?!" he replied, appalled.

"It generally happens when a pack has solidified," Ethan replied.

Scott blinked. "I-"

"Don't worry," Aiden added, stroking his thigh. "Only other shifter supernaturals could hear you."

"Probably a few vampires."

"Vampires _exist_?"

"Oh Scott..." The twins laughed.

"So...wait...that means..."

"We're your territory," Ethan finished for him, with a nod.

"But, you're my pack," Scott countered.

"Yes, but, you're also sleeping with all of us," Ethan went on. "Which makes us your territory. If roaming parts of said territory."

"So...no one else can have sex with us?" Isaac asked, for clarification.

"Not if they want to live."

"Or keep all their limbs," Aiden added.

Isaac smiled. Aiden could feel it against his cheek.

"I can live with that," the beta replied, happily.

"You all _belong_ to me," Scott moaned, embarrassed.

"Yup!" they chorused.

He dropped a hand over his eyes. "I don't think I can live with this. It's too..."

Aiden kissed over his hip. "Don't think of it as ownership. Think of it like...a polyamorous relationship between four people who have decided to be mutually exclusive."

"So...I'm dating all three of you."

"More or less."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yup!" Aiden replied.

"Hell yeah," Ethan said.

"Isaac?" Scott asked, concern in his voice.

Isaac shifted in the sprawl of bodies to lean over and kiss him. "I'm fine with it, Scott." He paused. "Actually, I feel really good about it."

"That would be the pack bond taking hold," Ethan informed him.

"Is it always going to be this...happy?" Isaac asked in wonder.

"Dunno," the twins replied.

"We've never been happy in a pack before," Ethan explained.

"But, it probably will be," Aiden continued. "Because it's Scott."

"I still have no idea what you mean by that," their alpha replied.

Isaac's hips shifted and he grinned. "Well, _some_ part of you does," he teased in amusement.

Scott groaned. "Again?"

"Looks like," the twins replied.

"But last time, with the two of you..." He flushed slightly.

The twins grinned.

"Best three days we ever spent."


End file.
